Der verlorene Sohn
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Draco und Harry wollen Severus Snape die letzte Ehre erweisen. Doch das ist gar nicht so einfach ...
1. 15 Mai 1997

15. Mai 1997

Die Schlacht war geschlagen.

Voldemort war tot, die letzten seiner Getreuen auf der Flucht.

Sie räumten die Trümmer weg.

Bargen die Leichen derer, die gekämpft hatten und gestorben waren.

Keiner der Schüler hatte Hogwarts verlassen, obwohl bis zum Sommer kein Unterricht mehr stattfinden würde.

Nur die Slytherins waren fort, lediglich Draco Malfoy saß alleine am langen Tisch unter der silber-grünen Schlangenfahne.

Nach dem Abendessen stand Draco auf, ging zu Harry Potter und seinen Freunden und flüsterte ihnen etwas zu. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Lehrertisch, wo Professor McGonagall, die kommissarische Schulleiterin und die wenigen verbliebenen Lehrer saßen.

„Ich möchte mich gerne um die Beerdigung von Professor Snape kümmern," sagte Draco leise.

„Ich habe keine Einwände," antwortete Professor McGonagall. „Nur leider haben wir ihn bis jetzt noch nicht finden können."

„Sein ... er liegt in der heulenden Hütte," sagte Harry. „Ich würde gerne morgen mit Draco dorthin gehen."

Die Schulleiterin nickte, Draco versuchte vergebens, seine Überraschung zu verbergen.


	2. 16 Mai 1997

16. Mai 1997, morgens

In unausgesprochener Einigkeit hatten Draco und Harry auf ihr Frühstück verzichtet und waren zur heulenden Hütte aufgebrochen.

Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her, erst als sie die verlassenen und zerstörten Häuser von Hogsmeade erreichten, begann Draco zu sprechen.

„Ich kannte ihn schon von Kindesbeinen an," sagte er. „Meine Eltern und er waren Freunde – richtig gute Freunde. Mein Vater wollte ihn als Patenonkel für mich, aber meine Mutter wollte ihre Schwester nicht beleidigen. Deren Mann hatte sich ja angeboten."

Sie liefen durch die kleine Gasse, ließen die letzten Häuser hinter sich und erklommen die Anhöhe, auf der die heulende Hütte stand.

„Er war immer mein Lieblingslehrer. Er hat mich unterstützt, mir den Weg gezeigt ..."

„Den Weg zu Voldemort," dachte Harry, sprach es jedoch nicht aus. Stattdessen sagte er: „... und mir hat er das Leben gerettet."

Sie hatten das alte, morsche Gebäude fast erreicht, als Draco einen Schrei ausstieß und Harry hinter einen Baum zog.

Vor der heulenden Hütte parkte ein Streifenwagen. Zwei Polizisten standen vor dem Haus herum, rauchten und sahen sich immer wieder ängstlich um.

„Was soll das denn?" fragte Draco entgeistert.

„Polizei – äh, Muggle-Auroren," erklärte Harry.

„Das weiß ich auch. Aber was bei Merlins Bart tun die hier?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung."

Aus dem Streifenwagen ertönten kratzige Geräusche, die Polizisten traten hektisch ihre Zigaretten aus, setzten sich ins Auto und fuhren mit angeschalteter Sirene weg.

Vorsichtig gingen Draco und Harry auf die Hütte zu.

Die Reste eines gelben Bandes hingen noch an Bäumen und Büschen.

„Tatort – Betreten verboten!"

Sie öffneten vorsichtig die alte Holztür und gingen hinein.

Auf den abgetretenen Dielen waren die Reste einer Blutlache zu sehen, mit weißem Klebeband waren deutlich die Umrisse eines Körpers markiert.

„Was ist hier bloß passiert, Harry?"

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung."

16. Mai 1997, nachmittags

„Der erste vorläufige Bericht vom Doc ist da, Chef."

„Sehr schön. Und nennen sie mich nicht immer Chef. Die korrekte Anrede ist Inspektor."

„Klar, Chef."

„Nun, was haben wir: männlich; weiß; Alter zwischen 35 und 45 Jahren; Größe sechs Fuß, drei Inches; schwarzes, schulterlanges Haar; dunkelbraune Augen; schmales Gesicht; auffallende Hakennase; Gewicht: einhundertfünfundvierzig Pfund. Untergewichtig, aber gesund, meint der Doc. Keine sichtbaren Verletzungen abgesehen von zwei punktförmigen Einstichen im Nacken. Hoher Blutverlust durch ... können sich diese Leute nie verständlich ausdrücken? ... Auffallendes Tattoo auf der Innenseite des linken Unterarms: Schwarzer Schädel, aus dem eine große Schlange kriecht ... Obduktion morgen früh 8.30 a.m. ... mmh, das ist komisch."

Der Inspektor griff nach dem Telefon.

„Kann ich den Doc sprechen? ... Schon nach Hause gegangen? ... Ich hätte auch Medizin studieren sollen ... nein danke, habe ich ... ja, ich versuche es ... ihnen auch."

Der Inspektor drückte nur kurz auf einen Knopf und wählte eine weitere Nummer.

„Hallo Doc, entschuldigen sie die Störung ... wegen ihres Berichtes ... ich stelle sie auf Lautsprecher, damit der Sergeant mithören kann ... sie wollen einen forensischen Odontologen hinzuziehen ... stimmt etwas nicht mit seinen Zähnen?"

„Das können sie laut sagen," tönte die tiefe Stimme des zuständigen Gerichtsmediziners aus dem Telefon. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen – jedenfalls nicht hier in England. Was Zahngesundheit angeht, sind wir ja Schlusslicht in Europa. Aber unser unbekannter Toter hatte Zähne wie aus dem Lehrbuch: keine Füllungen, keine Kronen, keinen Zahnersatz. Nicht den leisesten Hauch von Karies, Paradontose oder ähnlichem. Und dabei sind die Zähne nicht einmal sonderlich gepflegt. Die Farbe ist ziemlich gelblich, unser Mann ist entweder leidenschaftlicher Tee-, Kaffee- oder Rotweintrinker. Geraucht hat er nicht, das hätte ich gerochen. Ich glaube es immer noch nicht."

„Haben sie auch Fotos gemacht?"

„Hängen an meiner mail."

„Na, dann mache ich noch etwas für unsere Pressestelle. Vielleicht erkennt ihn ja jemand."

„Würde mich nicht wundern. Wenn er ein Landstreicher war, dann erst seit sehr kurzer Zeit. Im ganzen machte er zwar einen etwas ungepflegten Eindruck, aber seine Finger- und Fußnägel waren geschnitten, die Kleidung von ausgezeichneter Qualität."

„Wo sind seine Sachen?"

„Im Labor. Sie sollten mit Rosie sprechen, die war ganz aus dem Häuschen als sie seine Klamotten gekriegt hat. So hat es mir mein Assistent berichtet."

„Danke Doc. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Abend."

„Ihnen auch. Ich sehe sie morgen?"

„Ja, leider." Der Inspektor hasste Obduktionen.

„Bis morgen."

„Bis morgen."

„Bio-Rosi?" fragte der Sergeant, der dem Gespräch aufmerksam zugehört hatte.

„Bio-Rosi!" antwortete der Inspektor. „Möchte zu gerne wissen, was sie aus ihrer stoischen Ruhe gebracht hat."

Bio-Rosi hatte ihren Spitznamen bekommen, weil sie sich vegan und ausschließlich aus ökologischem Anbau ernährte. Die meisten Leute lachten über sie, aber der Inspektor bewunderte ihre konsequente Einstellung.

Das Labor lag nicht – wie sonst üblich – in einem fensterlosen Keller, sondern im siebten Stock des Polizeipräsidiums von Inverness.

Rosi nahm gerade Faserproben von schwarzer Kleidung, die – um es vorsichtig auszudrücken – doch reichlich merkwürdig aussah.

„Hallo Rosi!" sagte der Inspektor und zeigte auf die ausgebreiteten Kleidungsstücke. „Von unserem Unbekannten?"

„Ja. Und das hier ist ja ganz schön seltsam. Dem Schnitt nach würde ich auf siebzehntes, achtzehntes Jahrhundert tippen. Aber die Sachen sind relativ neu, kaum Tragespuren."

„Und?"

Der Inspektor hatte das Gefühl, dass noch ein echter Knaller kam.

Und Rosi enttäuschte ihn nicht.

„Naturfasern!" erklärte Rosi. „Der ganze Kram besteht aus reinen Naturfasern. Gute englische Wolle, handgefertigtes Leinen ... so etwas findet man sonst bestenfalls im Museum."

„Was ist daran so merkwürdig?" fragte der Sergeant. „Ich trage auch gerne Sachen aus Baumwolle oder Leinen. In diesem Polyester-Zeug schwitzt man einfach zu stark."

„Moderne Kleidung aus Naturfasern ist in aller Regel chemisch gefärbt und imprägniert. Deshalb soll man Kleidung vor dem ersten Tragen unbedingt waschen. Aber das hier ..." Sie hielt ein schwarzes Hemd hoch, „... nicht der Hauch irgendeiner chemischen Behandlung. Alles wurde natürlich eingefärbt. Die Knöpfe sind aus Horn. Das war nicht billig – auf jeden Fall Maßanfertigung."

„Etiketten?" fragte der Inspektor.

Rosi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts. Und es sieht nicht so aus als seien jemals Etiketten eingenäht gewesen."

Der Inspektor dachte an die Zähne.

„Könnte der Mann aus dem Ausland kommen?"

„Möglich. Aber die Kleidung ist aus England, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Ich habe eine Freundin im Britischen Museum - sie beschäftigt sich mit Stoffen - wenn sie einverstanden sind, würde ich sie gerne hinzuziehen."

„Einverstanden. Aber keine teuren Dienstreisen!"

Der Inspektor sah auf die Kleidung.

„Irgendwelche sonstigen persönlichen Gegenstände?"

„Nichts. Kein Geld, keine Papiere ..."

„Fingerabdrücke?"

„Wurden abgenommen, Sir. Laufen gerade durch die Datenbank. Bis jetzt noch nichts."

„Fragen sie Interpol an." Der Inspektor hatte seine Ausländer-Theorie noch nicht aufgegeben.

„Der Doc hat etwas von einem Tattoo geschrieben ...?"

„Ich habe Fotos davon. Mike ist schon nach Hause gegangen, aber morgen kann er es gleich einmal in der Datenbank checken."

Mike war der inoffizielle Tattoospezialist. Jeder Quadratinch seines jungen Körpers war mit Tätowierungen überdeckt – was ihm den Spitznamen „Gesamtkunstwerk" eingebracht hatte.

„Sonst noch etwas, Rosi?"

„Im Moment nicht. Mein Bericht kommt heute Abend, spätestens morgen früh."

„Danke. Und einen schönen Abend noch."

„Ihnen auch, Inspektor."

Die Beamten gingen in ihr Büro zurück. Der Sergeant telefonierte mit der Spurensicherung, erfuhr, dass deren Bericht erst am nächsten Tag kommen würde und machte Feierabend.

Der Inspektor schrieb noch ein paar Zeilen für die Pressestelle und ging dann auch nach Hause.


	3. 17 Mai 1997

17. Mai 1997, morgens

Der Inspektor, sein Sergeant und der zuständige Staatsanwalt standen auf der Besuchertribüne und blickten in den Sektionssaal herab, wo der Gerichtsmediziner, die Assistenten und ein Fotograf um den unbekannten Toten aus dem Spukhaus herumwuselten. Der zuständige Coroner stand etwas abseits und beobachtete die Autopsie mit erkennbarem Widerwillen.

Trotz der vielen Leute herrschte eine schon beinahe ehrfürchtige Stille. Die Anwesenheit des Todes ließ selbst den Temperamentsvollsten flüstern und auf Zehenspitzen gehen.

Lediglich der Gerichtsmediziner selbst sprach mit lauter Stimme seine Erkenntnisse auf den Voice Recorder.

Der Inspektor versuchte, die Flut von lateinischen und griechischen Fachbegriffen zu verstehen, gab aber dann auf. Er wusste, dass der Doc ja ohnehin noch einen mündlichen Bericht in halbwegs verständlichem Englisch abliefern würde – das war einer der Gründe, warum er gerade diesen Pathologen so sehr schätzte.

Die Autopsie war schon beinahe beendet als sich die Tür zur Tribüne öffnete, einer der Constabler hereinkam und dem Inspektor etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Sergeant, sie bleiben hier bis die da unten fertig sind. Herr Staatsanwalt, sie sollten mitkommen. Sieht so aus, als hätten wir eine Menge Glück. Unser Toter hat einen Namen."

Die Schüler hatten sich in der großen Halle zum Frühstück versammelt. Obwohl sich die Hauselfen alle erdenkliche Mühe gaben, hatte keiner der Schüler Appetit. Die meisten rührten in ihrem Porridge oder in ihren Teetassen, redeten leise miteinander oder starrten mit leeren Augen vor sich hin.

Draco saß allein am Slytherin-Tisch. Harry hatte ihm einen Platz bei den Gryffindors angeboten, aber Draco hatte dankend abgelehnt. Offensichtlich hatte er die angewiderten Blicke seiner Mitschüler am Gryffindor-Tisch bemerkt.

Einige wenige Eulen flogen in die Halle und brachten Post. Harry bemerkte, dass Draco einen Brief und eine Zeitung erhielt. Erschien der _Daily Prophet _schon wieder?

Draco überflog den Brief, schlug dann die Zeitung auf, starrte auf die Titelseite, verschluckte sich, hustete ...

Harry war all das nicht entgangen. Er stand auf und ging zu Draco, der ihm mit einem Ausdruck völliger Fassungslosigkeit die Zeitung reichte.

Es war ein Exemplar des _Inverness Observer_, einer unbedeutenden Muggle-Zeitung, die mit der Schlagzeile „Mord im Spukhaus – Opfer bisher nicht identifiziert" die aktuelle Ausgabe aufmachte. Ein lebloses Foto ihres früheren Zaubertränkelehrers blickte ihnen entgegen, zusammen mit der Aufforderung, sich bei jeder Polizeidienststelle zu melden, wenn man sachdienliche Hinweise geben könne.

Kurze Zeit später saßen Harry und Draco in dem Turmzimmer, das seit Bestehen von Hogwarts den Schulleitern als Arbeitsraum diente.

„Wir können ihn unmöglich bei den Muggles lassen? Er hat ein würdiges Begräbnis innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts verdient!" Dracos Stimme klang aufgebracht, Harry wusste, dass er sehr, sehr wütend war. Und er konnte ihn gut verstehen. Auch er wollte sich von dem Lehrer verabschieden, den er lange Jahre so sehr gehasst und deshalb so falsch eingeschätzt hatte.

„Bitte denken sie nicht, ich würde nicht verstehen und nachvollziehen können, was sie fühlen," sagte Professor MacGonagall leise. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich habe gestern lange mit dem Ministerium gesprochen, und natürlich werde ich Kingsley über die neuesten Entwicklungen unterrichten. Er hat bereits versucht, den Muggle-Premierminister zu kontaktieren, dieser ist aber auf einem mehrwöchigen Staatsbesuch und nicht erreichbar."

„Könnte nicht eine der Abteilungen im Ministerium ...?" fragte Harry.

„Welche? Die meisten der Beamten sind entweder tot oder in St. Mungos, um ihre Verletzungen zu kurieren. Das Ministerium ist kaum arbeitsfähig und hat – so hart das auch klingt – im Moment weitaus dringendere Probleme als die Beerdigung eines Zauberers, so groß dessen Verdienste auch sein mögen."

„Dann holen wir ihn? Ich habe immer noch meinen Tarnumhang! Wir brechen ein und ..."

„Das kommt auf gar keinen Fall in Frage. Wenn wir die Gesetze der Muggles brechen, verstoßen wir auch gegen unsere eigenen. Und keiner von uns hat gegen Voldemort gekämpft, um in Askaban zu enden!"

„Dann gehe ich zur Polizei," sagte Draco.

„Und was wollen sie denen erzählen?"

„Ich wende den Imperius-Fluch an."

„Haben sie mir nicht zugehört, Mr. Malfoy? Niemand wird es zulassen, dass den Muggles irgendwelcher Schaden zugefügt wird. Und ihre Gesetze sind für uns ebenso heilig wie unsere eigenen. Wir werden gar nichts tun."

Professor MacGonagall machte eine Handbewegung, Draco und Harry verstanden, dass sie entlassen waren.

„Was sie wohl mit ihm machen?" fragte Draco ängstlich als sie die Wendeltreppe hinuntergingen.

„Sie werden eine Autopsie durchführen," erklärte Hermione, die zusammen mit Ron unten gewartet hatte. „Sie werden die Bauchdecke aufschneiden, die inneren Organe entneh ..."

„Danke Hermione, wir können es uns vorstellen, denke ich," unterbrach sie Ron.

„Werden sie feststellen wie er gestorben ist?" fragte Draco.

„Ich denke nicht. Was wissen Muggles schon von Zauberei?" antwortete Ron und versuchte, optimistischer zu klingen als er sich fühlte.

„Ich dachte, Hogsmeade wäre eine reine Zauberergemeinde und für die Muggles nicht sichtbar?" sprach Harry aus, was ihm schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Hogsmeade schon," antwortete Hermione, „aber nicht die heulende Hütte. Allerdings haben sich noch nicht einmal unsere eigenen Leute in die Nähe dieses Gebäudes getraut. Ich hätte gedacht, dass die Muggles einen lichtjahreweiten Bogen darum machen würden."

Draco entfaltete wieder die Zeitung.

„Hier steht, es war ein Landstreicher, der den Professor gefunden hat."

„Ein Fremder – und wahrscheinlich auch mit einem hohen Alkoholpegel. Der ist gar nicht auf Idee gekommen, Angst zu haben," meinte Hermione.

„Und wir können gar nichts tun?" fragte Draco noch einmal.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was," antwortete Harry leise.

17. Mai 1997, nachmittags

Der Inspektor und der Staatsanwalt hatten das e-mail der Polizeistation in Darrington/Yorkshire gelesen, hatten sich die angehängten Dateien angesehen und waren übereingekommen abzuwarten, bis die DNA-Analyse eindeutige Ergebnisse liefern würde.

Der Staatsanwalt war dann zum Mittagessen gegangen, der Inspektor hatte auf seinen Sergeant gewartet und brachte ihn nun bei Sandwiches und Tee in der Polizeikantine auf den neuesten Stand.

„Ein Mr. Tobias Snape aus Havings Parva/Yorkshire ist heute morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe bei den Kollegen in Darrington aufgetaucht und hat erklärt, dass es sich bei unserem unbekannten Toten um seinen Sohn, David Severus Snape, handelt, den er seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat."

„Er scheint sich ziemlich sicher zu sein?"

„Ja, er hat sich davon auch nicht abbringen lassen. Der Kollege aus Darrington meinte, das Mr. Tobias Snape unserem Toten wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten wäre. Sicherheitshalber haben sie eine Speichelprobe genommen. Das Resultat kriegen wir morgen, dann kann unser Labor die DNA unseres Toten mit der von Mr. Snape vergleichen.

„Wie kann man seinen eigenen Sohn fünfundzwanzig Jahre lang nicht sehen?" fragte der Sergeant.

„Die Frau ist wohl abgehauen und hat den Jungen mitgenommen. Mr. Snape hat nichts mehr von den beiden gehört oder gesehen, hat wieder geheiratet und noch weitere Kinder bekommen. Der Constable in Darrington, der Snapes Aussage aufgenommen hat, hat ein bisschen nachgeforscht. Mr. Tobias Snape ist vorbestraft – Körperverletzung, tätlicher Angriff, kleinere Diebstähle, Fahren ohne Führerschein. Hatte wohl eine wilde Jugend. Keine Einträge in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren. Wahrscheinlich hat er Frau und Sohn verprügelt, das vermutete jedenfalls der Constable. Er hatte den Eindruck, das Snape ihm nicht alles über seine Ehe und sein Kind erzählt hat."

„Vielleicht hat er seine Frau ja auch ermordet?"

„Jetzt geht aber die Phantasie mit ihnen durch, Sergeant."

Der Inspektor winkte dem Doc zu, der ebenfalls Sandwiches auf ein Tablett geladen hatte und sich nun suchend umsah.

„Was führt sie in die lichten Räumlichkeiten des Präsidiums, Doc?"

„Unser Toter – und mein Magen. Ich hatte nämlich Hunger und eure Sandwiches sind besser."

Der Inspektor deutete auf einen leeren Stuhl, der Doc setzte sich und begann, seine Brote auszupacken.

„Unser Toter wird mir immer rätselhafter," begann er. „Als er angeliefert wurde, dachte ich noch, er sei maximal eine Stunde tot, weil das Blut noch nicht geronnen war. Aber er dürfte vor etwa drei, vielleicht auch vier Tagen getötet worden sein. Was das Blut am Gerinnen hindert, wird uns hoffentlich das Labor sagen können. Ich tippe auf irgendein Gift."

Das war ein Knaller!

„Es gibt sonst einfach keine erkennbare Todesursache. Keine Spur von Gewalteinwirkung, keine sichtbaren Verletzungen außer den Wunden im Nacken. Der Mann war kerngesund, wäre er nicht gestorben, wäre er sicher hundert Jahre alt geworden."

Der Sergeant kicherte, was ihm einen strafenden Blick des Inspektors einbrachte.

„Die beiden Wunden am Nacken ..." fuhr der Doc fort nachdem er in sein Sandwich gebissen hatte, „ ... sind sehr merkwürdig. Der Stichkanal verläuft nicht gerade, sondern gebogen, und sie sind nicht sehr tief. Sie waren keinesfalls tödlich. Ich habe meine Erkenntnisse an die Universität in Edinburgh geschickt, dort arbeitet ein sehr bekannter Zoologe, der sich auf Schlangen spezialisiert hat."

„Unser Toter wurde von einer Schlange gebissen? In Schottland?"

Der Inspektor dachte immer, er hätte schon alles gesehen, was ein Polizist sehen könnte, aber es gab doch immer noch etwas Neues.

„Möglich. Es kann aber auch irgendein Instrument gewesen sein, eine kuriose Waffe. Am besten warten wir auf die Laborergebnisse."

17. Mai 1997, abends

Nach dem Essen saßen Tobias Snape und seine zweite Frau Annie auf der Terrasse und tranken Rotwein.

„Ich bin ein Feigling," begann Tobias Snape, „ich habe dir vieles aus meinem Leben verschwiegen, weil ich Angst davor hatte, dass du mich nicht mehr lieben würdest, nicht mehr meine Frau werden wolltest, wenn ich es dir erzähle. Aber jetzt ..."

Er nippte an seinem Glas und sah seiner zweiten Frau tief in die Augen.

„Ich muss dir von Eileen erzählen, meiner ersten Ehefrau und von meinem Sohn, David Severus ..."


	4. 18 Mai 1997

18. Mai 1997, morgens

Der Bericht der Spurensicherung war angekommen.

Severus Snape – wie der Inspektor ihn der Einfachheit halber jetzt schon nannte, obwohl es noch keine wissenschaftliche Bestätigung für die Identität des Toten gab – hatte aufrecht gestanden, war von hinten angegriffen worden, auf die Knie und dann nach vorne gefallen, um auf der Seite liegen zu bleiben. Keine Kampfspuren, nur sehr wenige Spritzer, dafür eine große Blutlache unter seinem Kopf.

Fußabdrücke von insgesamt fünf Personen, eine davon war das Opfer gewesen, eine eine Frau mit relativ kleinen Füßen.

Ein Raubüberfall? Vielleicht eine der herumvagabundieren Banden, die für so viele Einbrüche in der letzten Zeit verantwortlich waren? Ein Streit unter Dieben, der eskaliert war?

Mike, das „Gesamtkunstwerk" hatte nur eine kurze e-mail geschickt.

Das Tattoo war in keiner der Datenbanken, eine Bandenzugehörigkeit konnte er also nicht bestätigen.

Aufgrund der Fotos war er sich jedoch sicher, dass es sich um eine sehr professionelle Arbeit handelte, er wollte sich aber noch einmal das „Original" im Leichenschauhaus ansehen.

Bio-Rosie hatte einen Zwischenbericht geschickt.

Keine Faserspuren, die nicht eindeutig dem Opfer zugeordnet werden konnten.

Die Auswertung der Fingerabdrücke am Tatort hatte nichts erbracht, ebenso wenig die der Abdrücke des Toten.

Ihre Freundin am britischen Museum hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass die Kleidung keiner bestimmten historischen Epoche zugeordnet werden konnte. Ebenso wenig der ausgefallene Haarschnitt des Opfers – sofern es sich überhaupt um einen solchen handelte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, Snape hätte sich einfach das Haar wachsen lassen und nur hin und wieder ein paar Inches unten abgeschnitten.

Auch vom Doc war ein kurzes mail gekommen. Er teilte dem Inspektor mit, dass Snape keinerlei Chemikalien im oder am Körper gehabt hatte – was sehr ungewöhnlich war. „Er muss auf dem Land, fernab jeder menschlichen Zivilisation, gelebt haben. Und er hat keinerlei industriell hergestellte Produkte benutzt, gegessen oder getrunken. Der Mann könnte glatt von einem anderen Planeten kommen."

„Chef," sagte der Sergeant. „Chef, unser Severus Snape ist in keiner Datenbank verzeichnet."

Der Inspektor sah seinen Mitarbeiter über den Bildschirm seines PCs hinweg neugierig an.

„Geboren am 9. Januar 1960 in Manchester, Eltern: Tobias Snape und Eileen Snape geborene Prince. Tobias Snape hat 1972 die Scheidung eingereicht. Von der Frau und dem Sohn fehlt seitdem jede Spur. Sie haben sich nie neu gemeldet, keiner von beiden hatte eine Sozialversicherungskarte oder eine Steuernummer, keiner hat je medizinische Leistungen in Anspruch genommen."

„Vielleicht hat die Frau ja wieder geheiratet, und sie und ihr Sohn den Namen des neuen Ehemannes angenommen."

„Dann müsste es darüber einen Eintrag geben, Chef – den gibt es aber nicht. Es ist fast so als hätten die beiden sich in Luft aufgelöst."

„So langsam fängt ihre Theorie, dass Tobias seine erste Frau ermordet haben könnte, an mir zu gefallen. Und nennen sie mich nicht immer Chef."

„Klar, Chef."

Das Telefon klingelte.

Der Inspektor hob ab, meldete sich und hörte dem Anrufer aufmerksam zu. Seine einzigen Beiträge zu diesem Gespräch waren gelegentliche „Hmms", „Ja's" und „Ach was".

„Wir haben eine positive Bestätigung vom DNA-Labor," sagte er zu dem Sergeant nachdem er den Hörer wieder aufgelegt hatte. „Tobias Snape ist ein sehr enger Blutsverwandter unseres Toten, vermutlich der Vater. Bleibt nur die Frage, wo unser Severus all die Jahre war und was aus Eileen Snape geworden ist."

„Und warum er nach fünfundzwanzig Jahren plötzlich wieder auftaucht, nur um in einem verwunschenen Haus von einer Schlange gebissen zu werden, Chef?"

„ ... die in Schottland nicht gerade heimisch ist. Und hören sie endlich auf, mich immer Chef zu nennen."

„Klar, Chef."

18. Mai 1997, abends

Der Sergeant drückte auf das Diskettensymbol, um die Datei zu speichern, an der er seit über einer Stunde gearbeitet hatte und streckte sich. Dann las er sich das Geschriebene noch einmal durch und korrigierte gelegentliche Tippfehler.

**Inspektor (I):**Bitte nennen sie uns ihren Namen, Geburtsdatum und -ort sowie ihre gegenwärtige Adresse für das Protokoll.

**Tobias Snape (TS):**Tobias Snape, geboren am 7. September 1930 in Leeds. Derzeit wohne ich in Havings Parva in der Grafschaft Yorkshire, Violet Ally Nummer 37.

**I:**Wann haben sie ihren Sohn zum letzten Mal gesehen?

**TS:**Meine Frau verließ mich 1971 oder 1972, so genau weiß ich das nicht mehr. Sie nahm Severus mit.

**I:**Und sie hat sich nie wieder gemeldet?

**TS:**Nein.

**I:**Sie hätte doch einen Unterhaltsanspruch gehabt? Oder hatte sie eigenes Geld?

**TS:**Sie hatte eine bescheidene Summe von ihren Eltern geerbt. Von anderen Ersparnissen weiß ich nichts.

**I:**Hatte sie einen Beruf erlernt.

**TS:**Nein. Wir haben uns in der Fabrik kennen gelernt, in der ich damals Vorarbeiter war. Sie hat dort am Band gestanden. Wir haben ziemlich schnell geheiratet, und als sie schwanger wurde ist sie natürlich nicht mehr arbeiten gegangen.

**I:**Haben sie je versucht, ihre Frau oder ihren Sohn zu finden?

**TS:**Nein. Unsere Ehe war ein Fiasko. Und das war auch meine Schuld, ich war weder ein guter Ehemann noch ein guter Vater. Sie und Severus waren ohne mich besser dran.

**I:**Haben sie ihre Frau geschlagen?

**TS:**Ja. Und meinen Sohn auch. Ich war sehr hitzköpfig, habe zu viel getrunken, hatte Probleme bei der Arbeit. Ich bin vorbestraft – aber das wissen sie sicher. Hatte damals eine Menge Ärger, aber ich habe mich gebessert. Heute schäme ich mich für alles, was ich meiner Familie angetan habe.

**I:**Nach 1972 verlieren sich die Spuren ihrer Frau und ihres Sohnes. Wohin könnten sie gegangen sein?

**TS:**Eileen hatte Verwandte im Ausland – Osteuropa glaube ich. Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass sie dorthin gegangen ist. Sie sprach keine Fremdsprache und damals war ja noch kalter Krieg und Mauern überall.

**I:**Ich danke ihnen Sir. Wo können wir sie erreichen, falls wir noch Fragen haben?

**TS:**Ich habe ein Zimmer im Railway Inn. Und bitte: ich möchte meinen Sohn beerdigen. Wann ...?

**I:**Ich rede mit dem Gerichtsmediziner. Aber ich denke, die Lei ... – ihr Sohn wird in ein, zwei Tagen freigegeben.

**TS:**Danke, Inspektor.

Der Inspektor und der Sergeant hatten nicht schlecht gestaunt als Mr. Snape mittags plötzlich in ihrem Büro stand. Als Grund für sein Erscheinen hatte er angegeben, dass er sich um die Beerdigung seines Sohnes kümmern wollte.

Er hatte die alte Geburtsurkunde von David Severus Snape und einige Fotos mitgebracht. Das Kind Snape sah sowohl dem Toten in der Gerichtsmedizin wie auch seinem Vater beängstigend ähnlich.

Der Inspektor hatte Mr. Snape förmlich vernommen, der Sergeant hatte still dabei gesessen und die Reaktionen des alten Mannes beobachtet.

Seine Scham, seine Reue – das war echt.

Auch wenn die Gefühle reichlich spät kamen.

Der Inspektor hatte mit seiner Familie zu Abend gegessen, den beiden Jungs noch etwas vorgelesen und war schließlich vor dem Fernseher eingedöst.

Das Telefon klingelte.

„Guten Abend ... Ja, er ist da," hörte er seine Frau sagen, die sich schließlich zu ihm auf die Couch setzte und ihm den Hörer in die Hand drückte.

„Ja! ... Doc! ... Was gibt es denn noch?"

„Die im Labor haben Überstunden gemacht. Es war tatsächlich Schlangengift. An der Wunde wurde Speichel festgestellt, Mr. Snape wurde definitiv gebissen. Was für eine Schlange es war, wissen wir aber noch nicht, der Zoologe meinte, sie müsste sehr groß sein – die Fangzähne stehen weit auseinander und sind sehr lang – für eine Schlange jedenfalls."

„Und wie kommt so ein Vieh nach Schottland?"

„Das herauszufinden ist ihr Job. Ich schließe den Fall morgen und gebe den Leichnam zur Beerdigung frei."

„Sein Vater wird sich freuen. Und vielen Dank, Doc. Gute Arbeit!"

„Gute Nacht, Inspektor."

„Gute Nacht."


	5. 19 Mai 1997

19. Mai 1997, mittags

Den ganzen Vormittag hatte der Staatsanwalt damit verbracht, die Berichte der diversen Abteilungen zum Fall „Snape" zu lesen und sich eine Meinung zu bilden.

„Ein Mann, der seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt ist, taucht plötzlich wieder auf, wird in einem Haus, in dem es angeblich spuken soll, von einer Monsterschlange gebissen und verblutet in Folge eines Giftes, das eine gerinnungshemmende Wirkung hat. Fasst das die Ermittlungsergebnisse zutreffend zusammen, meine Herren?"

Der Inspektor und der Sergeant, die vor seinem Schreibtisch auf den Besucherstühlen saßen und Kaffee tranken, nickten.

„In ein paar Monaten wird der Oberstaatsanwalt pensioniert, und ich habe beste Aussichten, sein Nachfolger zu werden. In spätestens fünf Jahren möchte ich mich auf ein Richteramt bewerben ... So eine wilde Geschichte kann ich nun wirklich nicht brauchen. Da werde ich ja zum Gespött der ganzen Nation."

„Und was sagen wir der Presse?"

„Streit unter Verbrechern, Bandenrivalität – lassen sie sich etwas plausibles einfallen. Wer zwischen dem 13. und 15. Mai irgendwelche verdächtigen Beobachtungen rund um das „Spukhaus" gemacht hat oder fremde Personen dort gesehen hat, möge sich bitte melden. Und so weiter, und so weiter. Die Ermittlungen ruhen so lange bis es neue Entwicklungen gibt, dann sehen wir weiter."

Der Inspektor und der Sergeant tranken ihren Kaffee aus.

„Was meinen sie, Chef? Werden wir die Täter jemals kriegen?" fragte der Sergeant als sie zurück zum Präsidium fuhren.

„Ich glaube nicht, die sind doch schon längst über alle Berge. Und hören sie auf, mich immer „Chef" zu nennen."

„Ja, Chef."


	6. 23 Mai 1997

23. Mai 1997, vormittags

Die Trauergesellschaft stand am offenen Grab und schwitzte in ihrer schwarzen Kleidung. Der Pfarrer trug das Gleichnis vom verlorenen Sohn vor und betete das Vater-Unser.

Nacheinander warf jeder der Anwesenden eine Schaufel Sand in das Grab und verließ gemäßigten Schrittes den Friedhof.

Zwei Arbeiter schütteten das Grab zu und stellten den schlichten Stein auf.

Als auch sie gegangen waren, löste sich eine kleine Gruppe von Hogwarts-Schülern und Lehrern aus den Schatten der alten Trauerweiden.

Schweigend standen sie am Grab ihres früheren Zaubertränkelehrers.

Es war Neville, der als erster das Bedürfnis hatte, etwas zu sagen.

„Sieben Jahre lang habe ich Angst vor ihnen gehabt. Jetzt sind sie tot, und sie fehlen mir."

„Sie haben mich fast mein ganzes bisheriges Leben hindurch begleitet, mich gefördert, mich inspiriert. Sie waren mehr als nur mein Lehrer, sie waren mein Freund. Ich danke ihnen," flüsterte Draco.

„Albus hat ihnen immer vertraut, also haben wir es auch getan. Und sie haben uns nicht enttäuscht. Danke für alles," sagte Professor MacGonagall mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich habe sie gehasst, und dieser Hass hat mir den Blick darauf verstellt, wer sie wirklich waren und was sie für uns – für den Orden des Phönix - getan haben . Vielleicht würden sie noch leben, hätte ich ihnen nur einmal zugehört. Es tut mir leid." Harrys Stimme versagte.

„Sie waren ein guter Lehrer. Vielen Dank für alles, was ich von ihnen lernen durfte," sagte Hermione mit Tränen in den Augen.

Professor MacGonagall machte eine Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab. Gläser materialisierten und füllten sich wie von selbst mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit.

„Erheben wir nun die Gläser auf einen großen Zauberer, einen talentierten Lehrer und einen sehr mutigen Mann. Auf Severus Snape!"

„Auf Snape!"

„Auf unseren Lehrer!"

Als sie den Elfenwein getrunken hatten, ließ Professor MacGonagall die Gläser wieder verschwinden, und sie gingen zurück zu den Trauerweiden, um in ihrem Schatten zurück nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

Nur Harry blieb am Grab stehen und las die Inschrift auf dem Stein.

_David Severus Snape_

_1960 - 1997_

_Denn dieser mein Sohn war tot und ist wieder lebendig geworden_

_Er war verloren und ist gefunden worden._


End file.
